protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
Wingmakers Come unto me
=Comments= *The following thread had an interesting post from Caelum =Original Posts= Jhad Sphyder Member Offline 337 posts 100% 010101101011010101010110 01001011 Come unto me. 11:16 PM 6/8/2004 Jhad Sphyder: I've decided to give the Omega II a rest for now and to,give my regards to certain female members in this forum. That it may be known that i am Jhad Sphyder, She who comes forth unto me with her genuine heart will be carried away in my arms.She is with someone who she not love or have genuine feeling for that she once had in the beginning.Come forth unto me my love,I'm all you want,need and desire.He can be leveled overall.Within my presence you will be protected and secure,i will hold you tight in my arms tight all through the late night.If he doesn't give it to you as he used to i will by far do it better than he used to.Within my presence you'll think i am a dream,so you'll do almost anything,even that of which you've never thought of before,and when you moan you will not be ignored.What is will be, what was will be of no more within my presence,Lonelyness does not exist,heart ache,does not exist,depression does not exist.low selfesteem does not exist.And above all the woman you should have been, will be.The woman so beautiful on the inside as well as the out,with a presence so bright,i'll be marveled and hold you so tight,next to me i'll feel your heart beat,and a kiss that will be so sweet upon your precious lips, while i caress your tender hips,you would then very well know who has your heart.You would know i am the one who delivered you out of the cave,and removed some pockets of ice around your heart as well as your fears and doubts.Come forth an take a trip with me upon my Southern Comet. Jhad Sphyder... ---- moonz Member Offline 1290 posts 100% toccoa ga Re: Come unto me. (Jhad Sphyder) 1:44 AM 6/9/2004 Hey pal...., go work another corner! The 'ladies' here are already spoken for! They 'speak' for themselves! Besides...., I thought you were working the 'Savior of Mankind' corner? ---- Sirian Defender Junior Member Offline 311 posts 100% Australia Re: Come unto me. (Jhad Sphyder) 7:31 PM 6/9/2004 that's quite romantic Jhad.. showing a side of you not seen. Is it directed to anyone here in particular.? live life love balance PuPPet Member Offline 5633 posts 100% WaiPounamu Aotearoa (NZ) Re: Come unto me. (Jhad Sphyder) 8:21 PM 6/9/2004 Thread Topic Come unto me. Thread Starter Jhad Sphyder 7:31 PM 6/9/2004 (Yesterday) 3 posts 585 views.... ....this is interesting how come this is interesting? When I (=I+FS) Create My (=FS+I) New Universe - We (=FSI) Will Be Transformed (= (*)) Q: What is a 'neutral' emotion? A: Unconditional Love I Think - Therefore Am I Stupid? SaDStringFinger Sirian Defender Junior Member Offline 311 posts 100% Australia Re: Come unto me. (PuPPet) 8:36 PM 6/9/2004 Jhad has a reputation as an 'interesting' sort of fellow edit; 623 views in 4 days.. Modified by Sirian Defender at 6:14 PM 6/10/2004 live life love balance PuPPet Member Offline 5633 posts 100% WaiPounamu Aotearoa (NZ) Re: Come unto me. (Sirian Defender) 1:42 AM 6/11/2004 5 posts and 631 Views... That's nuts...and it hasn't been 4 days already has it? Even so...it either represents that a LOT of individuals are really searching and "Come Unto Me" was a calling sign like a flame to a moth....but really...that is a lot of 'coming unto' this thread... Ah well........here I am addng unto the numbers....must be ennui.... When I (=I+FS) Create My (=FS+I) New Universe - We (=FSI) Will Be Transformed (= (*)) Q: What is a 'neutral' emotion? A: Unconditional Love I Think - Therefore Am I Stupid? SaDStringFinger Dyrr Member Offline 579 posts 100% Montreal Quebec Sorry Jhad Sphider 2:19 PM 6/13/2004 Sorry Jhad but their is a difference betwen Mystics and Charlatans. Be genuine and have some disipline... for mankind!15:41, 30 Apr 2005 (UTC) Order, patience, curiosity. ---- Sirian Defender Junior Member Offline 311 posts 100% Australia Re: Sorry Jhad Sphider (Dyrr) 3:38 AM 6/17/2004 Ooooh Dyrr.. you're playing with fire here my friend.. live life love balance Dyrr Member Offline 579 posts 100% Montreal Quebec Re: Sorry Jhad Sphider (Sirian Defender) 3:14 PM 6/17/2004 Sorry for being a bit ruff on Jhad, Sirian Defender but this botherded me: when you moan you will not be ignored It was a bit selfish dont you think. But maibe a good hearted fellow! Dyrr Order, patience, curiosity. ---- Jhad Sphyder Member Offline 337 posts 100% 010101101011010101010110 01001011 Re: (Dyrr) (Moonz) 12:28 AM 6/20/2004 Jhad Sphyder: Moonz... It is customary for me to follow-up on such comments however i do accept your compliment subtly telling me you are that insecure,tells so much how quite confident about yourself and your manhood.If such "ladies" were already "spoken" for,They are no longer "spoken" for since i arrived And that of which who has "spoken" for them have not the true genuine essence of them.All is entitled to free will,"savior" of mankind begins with women. Sirian Defender... Puppet... Dyrr... ...... ......... I am Jhaaad Sphyderrr 369 if you are new here. I believe you may have misinterpeted my first append upon this thread.I never appended to any thread without it being genuine in what i append,I find it obselete,and a waste of time in doing so.1ST append 8TH line,"when you moan you will not be ignored". Dyrr...Up above this message you mentioned how this passage offended you and it was selfish upon my behalf. Many moans go unanswered than answered wheather it is out of pain or pleasure.With all do respect,How indeed could you say i am selfish for mentioning "when you moan you will not be ignored".The two are unparalleled,essentially one reason for mentioning of such a thing,for beyond a reason of a doubt.Perhaps you are inexperienced or just may have misinterpeted the passage. Regards... Caelum Member Offline 97 posts 100% Re: Sorry Jhad Sphider (Dyrr) 1:24 AM 6/20/2004 To Dyrr and everyone responding to JSs topics: By reading and replying to his articles, 1- A certain amount of negative emotion is produced in your SC 2- This astral food is converted into the 'kitchen' in the vampire chain and being eaten by that person- JS. 3- Also this negative feedback is being interpreted by Source Intelligence and a similar situation-response reality in LERM is being prepared for you as you keep your same behaviour. So, everbody shall have a decision now: If you read the topics of JS and reply to him even your intention is to help this being, you will lose from your own energy and this will create an inbalanced catalyst chain. Because disinformation-information proportion in his articles is extremely high; what he writes does not serve you as a proper catalyst and help you to grow. Help him and help yourself- do not read or respond and don't be a victim. Also by being a victim, you are not helping this being. =Other Items= Category:Lyricus